Jessica Jones
Jessica Jones is a Marvel Comics character, who appears in the Netflix series Jessica Jones. Jessica was a normal girl until she was splashed with chemicals. Now, she has superhuman strength, invulnerability and resistance to psychic attacks. She uses her powers, her martial arts skills and her detective skills to fight crime in New York City. Appearances ''Jessica Jones Jessica Jones lived in the New York area with her parents and younger brother. She was interested in watching people; she even kept a diary of her observations. During a family car trip, an argument between her and her brother Philip over a Gameboy distracted Brian Jones, who was driving, long enough for the car to rear-end the truck in front of them, resulting in a crash that killed everyone else in the car. She fell into a coma, her medical bills paid by a mysterious group called IGH. She was formally adopted by Dorothy Walker as part of an extended publicity stunt to further the career of her daughter, Patricia Walker, who was the star of a well-received television show called "It's Patsy!" Jessica did not get on with Dorothy, but developed a grudging respect for Patricia, or Trish, especially after she agreed to keep the secret that Jessica had developed superhuman strength. When Jessica caught Dorothy trying to make her daughter regurgitate a pizza, Jessica angrily thrust Dorothy away and convinced Trish to emancipate herself. Years later, Jessica struggled through a career of boring jobs with difficult managers, where her innate investigative abilities made her few friends. Trish tried to convince her to take up superheroics, but Jessica settled into a habit of saving people on a small scale in her normal clothes. During this period, she met Kilgrave, a man who used his ability to control minds to make her stay with him, consent to sex, and aid his ego-driven crime spree. Jessica hated her time with him, but Kilgrave was too careful to let her go. She only got free after being made to murder a woman named Reva Connors, at which point Kilgrave was hit by a bus. Withdrawing from her few friends, Jessica acquired a license as a private investigator in the state of New York. Despite being headhunted by Jeryn Hogarth, she chose to remain freelance, opening an office under the business name Alias Investigations. Jessica was hired by a woman to find her child's estranged father, Turk Barrett. She tracked him down to a hospital to tell Turk that his child's mother was looking for him. Under severe medication, Turk revealed to Jessica that he had fathered several children in his life. Jessica, annoyed, told Turk to straighten out his life, then proceeded to pull out his catheter and steal his money. The police arrived, so Jessica leaped to the roof of the hospital to escape. Jessica first found out about Daredevil while interrogating Turk. Although she was happy about the idea of someone trying to fix the city, she was rather distressed by the fact that there was guy fighting crime in a devil costume Trivia *In the comics, Jessica Jones was an antisocial nerd who had a crush on Peter Parker in high school, and when she finally built up the courage to speak to him, it was unfortunately at the fateful moment where Peter got bit by the radioactive spider which left him distracted. One of Spider-Man's fights with Sandman helped push Jessica to pursue superheroics. *The fateful car ride that killed her family was heading towards Disney World, as her father received tickets from his boss, Tony Stark. *She dated Scott Lang for a while and had an off and on again relationship with Luke Cage. She and Cage eventually marry after Jessica becomes pregnant with his child. *Jessica happens to be one of the most foul-mouthed heroes in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and one of the most foul-mouthed people, rivaled only by Foggy Nelson, Karen Page and Punisher. Gallery Promotional Cc-5iQzXIAQ6PoK.jpg Jessica_Jones_Final_Poster.png Jessica_Jones_NYCC_S1_Poster.png JessicaJCover.png Screenshots wpid-jessi_s1_003_h-2.jpg Jessica Jones 02.jpg Jessica Jones 01.jpg Jessica Jones 03.jpg Jessica Jones 14.jpg Jessica Jones 19.jpg Jessica Jones 15.jpg Jessica Jones 18.jpg Jessica Jones 17.jpg Jessica Jones 24.jpg Jessica Jones 20.jpg 42401.jpg Jessica_Jones_screenshot_4.jpg jessicajones2.jpg Jessica-Jones-Krysten-Ritter-as-Jessica-Jones-2.jpg JessicaJones-PostSex-S1E1.jpg JJ_101.png JJ_101_2.png JJ_102_2.png jj101_3484.jpg Jessica_Jones_16.jpg Jj102_0883.jpg Jj102_1743.jpg JJonesjessi_s1_011_h.jpg Brett_Mahoney_and_Jessica_Jones.png Jessica_Prepares.jpg Jj102_1676.jpg Jj102_2600.jpg Smilejj.png Video Games Jessica Jones Portrait Art.png|Jessica Jones in ''Marvel: Avengers Alliance. Comics Jessica-jones-jewel-jpg.jpg Merchandise Jessica_Jones_Funko.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Heroines Category:Jessica Jones characters Category:Comic characters Category:Lovers Category:The Defenders characters